The need to communicate quickly and easily with others who do not speak the same language is a common problem for tourists, new immigrants, foreign exchange students and the like. Basic communication skills are essential for such visitors in order to interact with others who speak the native language. For instance, a person who speaks a foreign language must be able to ask basic questions such as how much something costs, ask directions or ask for help in the native language in order to function efficiently within the society.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to set forth an apparatus for rapidly forming common questions, answers, and statements in a desired foreign language by referencing certain textual phrases and internationally recognizable symbols printed on a common surface.